Blueberry Nights
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: Rory and Jess have a late nigth disscussion over blueberry pie, s2, story of their friendship, ups and downs, and the path to something more. Please Review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Blueberry Nights

Chapter One

'I'm Done!'

A/N- Set during season 2, before the car crash but after the brace bridge dinner. Hope you like it, please review, your feedback means everything.

'Why do people have to be so annoying all the time? Can't they just take a break sometime.' Rory shouted storming into the empty diner, where the only person inside was Jess.

'We're closed you know.' He smirked at her, she sent him a death glare warning him not to get on her bad side tonight of all nights. Taking the very unsubtle hint, he backed off raising his arms in defeat before pouring her some coffee as she sat down at the counter.

'What's up?' He asked.

'Oh nothing, just my mum's out of town and Paris was being really annoying all day at school, going on and on about how our next issue of the Franklin has to be perfect, she rewrote some of the pieces herself, made two kids cry and one quit the paper, I almost quit! Then my teachers started on at me about being more social again, as if last time they did that it didn't cause enough problems, once again they think that acting like some social butterfly will help me get into Harvard more than actual grades.' She paused for breath and a sip of coffee. 'Then I had dinner at my grandparents house, without my mum which usually would be ok, apart from they decided to ambush me with a bunch of their friends and their grandkids, because they had heard about my lack of socialising at school. I have mid-terms coming up and I don't feel prepared and to top it all I had a fight with Dean because he seems to think that all woman should do is be housewives!' She finished her rant and looked up at Jess who was smirking at her.

'What?' She snapped, putting her coffee cup down.

'I just really can't imagine you as a housewife.' Jess laughed. 'I know you can't cook, and it's only with a lot of pressure that you tidy, and besides your career means to much to you, you've been working your whole life to become a journalist.' Jess smirked at her.

'Yeah well it's not like there are any marriage plans, I mean I'm 17 for goodness sake, yet he got all weird when I said I would never be a housewife, and we ended up having this huge fight.' Rory shook her head. 'I wish my mum was here, I could really use someone to talk to.'

'Are we not talking?'

'You don't want to hear about my problems, besides it's nearly midnight won't Luke be wondering where you are?' Rory asked.

'He's asleep already, I think he's given up on trying to know where I am at all times.' Jess shrugged, grabbing a whole blueberry pie and two forks, then sitting next to her on one of the stalls, handing her one of the forks.

'So talk.' He instructed, she looked at him for a moment before eating a bit of the pie, the smiling.

'This reminds me of the movie.'

'My blueberry nights.' He nodded. 'Only this place isn't quite as funky as that café.'

'You've seen that movie?' Rory looks at him in surprise.

'I like movies, I've seen a lot of different things.' He said taking another bite. 'Another difference is that in the movie they fall in love.'

'Yeah well that's movies isn't it, life can't be that…simple.' She sighed, drinking more of her coffee.

'I'd hardly call what they had simple, he had to try and track her down with only a few hints as to where she was, a few postcards and a name that she kept changing.' Jess raised his eyebrows.

'Hmm I suppose when you put it like that it doesn't sound that simple. I wish things were simple you know, it's like this whole problem at school, they want me to branch out, and yet they completely ignore the fact that I have friends from different backgrounds, but they don't go to that school, personally I think it's narrow minded of them to think that just because I attend that school I have to act like every other student and join in with the same activities, even if it goes against what I want.' Again she shook her head, eating another bite of the pie.

'It would be simpler if people had the same view on things, only not half as fun. Think about it, even though it bugs you like crazy, you actually enjoy debating with Paris, and speaking your mind, giving your view.' Jess replied.

'Yeah I guess you're right. I hate it when you're right.' Rory smiled. 'You know what I'm not going to think about my bad day, because it's late and I don't want to go to bed feeling agitated, and besides how can anyone be annoyed when they are drinking coffee, and eating blueberry pie.'

'Exactly, not to mention the wonderful company you have right now.' Jess smirked.

'Exactly. So how's school?'

'Still there.' Jess sighed. 'New subject.'

'Jess! Come on just talk to me about school for five minutes.' Rory begged.

'There's not much to say, it's there, sometimes I go and sometimes I pay attention, other times I just read at the back of the class. I don't see the point in being there.' Jess shrugged.

'The point is to get an education, to learn something and to go to college, you're the smartest person but you don't apply yourself.' Rory rolled got.

'New subject please.' Jess said going round the counter and refilling the coffee cups.

'Fine.' She raises her hands in defeat. 'How about the weather, that's always a good subject, and it's nothing to heavy, unless of course you don't want to face global warming, in which case we could talk about something lighter.' Rory said, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Rory don't.'

'What? You're being infuriating, every time I try and talk to you about something in your life you completely block me out.' Rory said grumpily. 'You Don't want to talk to me about school, about your life in New York, about being here, we never talk about anything real in your life.'

'I'm not a big fan of talking about my feelings, way too therapy session for me.' Jess replied, turning back to face her, sliding the coffee cup over to her.

'Of course because a friend can't possible want to know what's going on with you.' Rory replied.

'Why do you care if I go to school or not, why do you care if I talk about it?' Jess snapped.

'I care because…I just, I care, is that such a bad thing?' Rory said not really sure how to word it. They stayed silent for a moment the atmosphere tense. 'I care because you could do more.'

'You don't know that, you don't know me so don't go around saying I could do more, you have no idea what I could do, in case you didn't get the memo, I'm the failure hoodlum, I can't do anything right.' Jess said angrily.

'I know you Jess! I know you more than you think I do, I know you better than anyone, I see what you are and what you could be, if you'd just let yourself you could do so much.' Rory said raising her voice.

'How can you know me so well? I've not been here long, you can't know me that well.' Jess replied.

'You know me, more than anyone does, even my mum, there are things that you get about me that she doesn't, why is it so impossible for two people to know each other that well without having known each other for years.' Rory answered.

'Yeah well, I may know you but I don't always get you, I don't get why you're so intent on getting me to talk about my life, I don't get why you want me to go to school, and I really don't get what you're doing with Dean.' Jess said turning his back again.

'Don't bring Dean into this, this has nothing to do with him, or our relationship. You don't want to talk, fine, you want to prove everyone right when they say you're a failure then go ahead, I'm done caring!' Rory yelled, getting to her feet.

'Rory?' Jess called after her, as Luke came downstairs after hearing the yelling. She turned around with tears in her eyes, a sight which pained Jess.

'No! I'm serious Jess, I'm done caring, do whatever you want.' Rory replied calmly, leaving the diner.

'What was that about?' Luke asked gruffly, still half asleep.

'That was me messing up again.' Jess said thumping the counter, and walking up the stairs.

A/N- I hope you like this new story, I had the idea in my head for a while, since watching my blueberry nights, and I finally decided to write it down, so let me know what you think :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Blueberry Nights

Chapter Two

Admitting The Truth

A/N- Set during season 2, before the car crash but after the brace bridge dinner. Hope you like it, please review, your feedback means everything.

Three days past before Rory and Jess spoke again, with both seeming far more irritable than usual. Jess was constantly scolding himself for hurting her, and then mentally yelling at himself for letting her get to him. It had never happened to him before that he actually cared what someone thought about him. After three days of Rory barely speaking to him when she came in, and Jess being to proud to talk to her, beyond what was expected for him to take her order, Jess finally couldn't take it anymore, and one afternoon when Rory came in with Lane and her mum after school, he went up to their table with their orders, but instead of his usual silent delivery, he stood there for a few seconds, his gaze resting on Rory.

'Was there something else Jess?' Lorelai asked, annoyed that he was hovering, and trying to work out why. Jess didn't respond directly to Lorelai, instead he spoke to Rory.

'Could I talk to you for a minute?' He asked, his voice quieter, and far less sarcastic than usual, not a hint of anger in his tone, Rory's gaze rested on him and for a minute she thought of refusing, still not over the fight they'd had, but as her eyes locked with his she knew she wanted to hear what he had to say.

'Ok, just for a minute though, I don't want my food getting cold.' Rory said, trying to keep her tone indifferent, even though her heart was pounding, not quite believing he'd been the one approaching her to stop the silence that they'd been accustomed to for the last three days.

'Could we go somewhere quieter?' Jess asked, clearly not wanting Lorelai and Lane, and half a dozen other towns people listening in on the conversation.

'Sure, how about the storeroom, or upstairs, because like I said I don't want my food to go cold so I can't go too far.' Rory replied, Jess simply nodded and led her up to the apartment. Once they reached the apartment, they both stood around awkwardly, Jess not really knowing what to say.

'If you're just going to stand there silently, I think I'll go back down.' Rory said moving slightly, though she had no intention of actually leaving, his gaze rested on hers, and she was surprised to see the look in his dark brown eyes. A mixture of anger and sadness, but mostly he looked vulnerable, she took a step forward.

'Nobody has ever cared before, I guess I'm just not used to it.' Jess shrugged, he took a breath and watched Rory take a seat, obviously she was willing to listen. He sat opposite her on the couch. 'Back in New York, my mum never cared what I did, where I went or if I stayed in school, my teachers branded me as a failure because of where I lived, and because my mum was a mess, they assume that because she can't deal with her life, it means mine is going to fall apart as well. I didn't have friends, and there was nobody I could turn to.' He paused for a second, recognising the sympathy in her eyes.

'I'm not telling you all this to make you feel sorry for me, I just need you to understand, when I got here I was so angry because I hadn't been given a choice about coming here, and after New York this place is a bit of a culture shock.' He smirked as she smiled in agreement, 'I didn't give this place a chance and the people here didn't give me one, nobody has ever cared before so I learned to cope by pushing people away, and not letting myself care what they think, and then…' He trailed off, moving his gaze from her.

'And then what?' Rory prompted, her voice quiet and soft.

'And then you happened, for some reason you cared, and that scared me, it still does, because I'm not sure how to deal with it because it's never been something I've had to deal with, all my instincts are telling me to run, to push you away like I do everyone else, but I don't want to.' He stopped again, this time meeting her gaze.

'Jess, I do care about you, of course I do, you're a really good friend to me, but I'm not the only one who cares, he may not show it in the most conventional way but Luke cares, he wants to make sure you're ok, and do the best for you.' Rory smiled at him. 'Oh and for the record, I care because you're not who you think you are, you're not a hopeless case Jess, so don't give up on yourself just yet.'

'So are we friends again?' Jess asked.

'Yes, I'm glad to because I've been dying to tell you that I finished reading the old man and the sea.' Rory grinned.

'Hemmingway! I'm impressed, and what did you think?' Jess prompted.

'I couldn't put it down, I mean for a book that was so simple, and about a man catching a fish, it shouldn't have been that good but I stayed up till three in the morning reading it.' Rory laughed. 'Though I think you were a big part of that, I wanted to prove to you that I could read it, and I missed talking to you and since you love Hemmingway so much, reading it made me feel like I was a bit closer to you.'

'Well next time we have a fight you can read To Have and Have Not.' Jess smirked.

'Don't say that, there won't be a next time.' Rory shook her head, a strand of hair falling across her face. 'Ok I should go and eat before my mum and Lane send out a search party, but I want to catch up properly, it may have only been three days but knowing you, you've probably ready at least three books by now. So, how about I drop by tonight for some more blueberry pie, and we can talk.'

'Sounds good, see you tonight.' He half smiled as she walked out, going back to her place at the table.

'Everything ok?' Lane asked as her friend rejoined them. Rory nodded her head, swallowing a bite of burger before speaking.

'Yeah, everything's good.' Rory replied.

'I'm shocked, I didn't know Jess could talk for that long! You guys were up there for nearly twenty minutes.' Lorelai said raising her eyebrows.

'Mm well we had a lot to talk about.' Rory smiled, pleased that she would be able to talk to Jess again.

'Ok well while you were up there talking to oh sarcastic one, me and Lane have been pulling together plans for tonight, we're thinking slumber party, plenty of junk food, movies, invite Sookie over and have a fun girlie night in, thoughts?' Lorelai asked.

'Sounds good, though I'll have to run out for a while because I have plans, but I shouldn't be gone for too long.' Rory said, eating more of her burger.

'Plans? I didn't know about plans.' Lorelai looked confused.

'Yeah thirty minutes ago you were asking what we were going to do tonight, despite it being a school' Lane put in.

'Thirty minutes ago I didn't have plans.' Rory replied.

'Ah Jess plans.' Lorelai sighed, rolling her eyes.

'What's that suppose to mean? I'm just coming over to talk to him for a bit.' Rory defended.

'Wow he's really talkative these days.' Lane mumbled, Rory looked between her two best friends.

'Is there a problem with me talking to Jess, I didn't know we were all meant to give him the silent treatment.' Rory replied pushing her empty plate away from her.

'We're not, it's just you haven't been speaking to him at all for three days, whatever he said up there must have worked wonders.' Lorelai said slightly worried.

'We were in a fight, we worked it out and now we're not in a fight, come on how many times have I done that with you, or Lane, friends fall out and then make up again, what's the big deal?' Rory asked folding her arms over her chest.

'Nothing, no big deal, I'm just curious as to what he said to make you forgive him so suddenly.' Lorelai replied.

'Who says that it was Jess who needed to be forgiven, it could have been me who caused the fight.' Rory shot back a little more edgy than she'd intended.

'And was it?' Lane asked.

'It was both of us, and neither of us, just a misunderstanding, and a few comments taken the wrong way, escalated because we both overreacted, it was nobody's fault and now it's over and forgotten about.' Rory said looking down at the table.

'Fine, shall we get going then, start a movie now since you'll be going out later.' Lorelai asked. Rory smiled slightly and stood up.

'I'll go pay.' Rory replied moving over to the counter. Jess smirked at her.

'They giving you a hard time?' Jess questioned.

'You heard huh?' Rory rolled her eyes.

'Parts as I was serving, I wasn't listening in.' Jess responded. Rory smiled at him and handed over the money.

'Yeah well there having a bit of trouble seeing how we can talk so much, which I suppose is valid since you can barely string a sentence together around anyone else.' Rory replied.

'The verbal thing comes and goes.' Jess replied with a smirk.

'So I've heard.' She smiles raising one eyebrow.

'Or maybe you're just special.' He adds, the words not really registering till they'd left his mouth, he hadn't meant to say that but somehow as he watched her lean against the counter, smiling and playing with a stand of her hair, the words just slipped out. Before Rory could respond she was called.

'Rory? You coming?' Lorelai called impatiently.

'I'll see you tonight Dodger.'

A/N- Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think. By the way the reaction Rory had to The Old Man and The Sea was my reaction when I read it, I actually did stay up that late reading it, truly a brilliant book.


	3. Chapter 3

Blueberry Nights

A/N- I totally forgot I had this story, sorry. I will try and make sure all my stories get updated more frequently. Please read and review.

Chapter Three

Rory stood up just as the titles of the movie were rolling and grabbed her bag off the floor, pulling a jacket on as she made her way to the door.

'So I shouldn't be out long, but feel free to start the next movie without me, I'll bring back coffee and doughnuts.' Rory said pulling her hair down from the band it was in, and checking her appearance in the hall mirror.

'You seem eager.' Lorelai said watching at Rory pulled some lip gloss out of her bag and applied a thing coat.

'Not eager, but I figured since the movie ended now would be a good time to leave.' Rory replied.

'Where you off to sweetie?' Sookie asked, looking round the other two girls who were still sat in the lounge.

'She's going to see Jess.' Lane said. 'I still don't see why it can't wait till tomorrow.'

'It just…can't' Rory said not knowing how to explain that she wanted to share blueberry pie with Jess late in the evening.

'Hun I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you guys caught up in the morning, I mean you did only see him a few hours ago.' Lorelai said trying to reason with her.

'Uh huh but I promised him I'd come tonight and I want to go, but I promise I won't be out late, the diner closes in half an hour.' Rory said opening the door and walking down the dark streets to the diner. As she reached the door, she could see Jess inside, pouring out a cup of coffee, a blueberry pie already out on the counter, she smiled as she pushed the door open.

'Saw you coming.' He nodded to the pie, handing her a fork. 'Thought you weren't coming, it's getting pretty late.'

'Yeah sorry we're having a movie night, me, my mum, Lane and Sookie, one of the movies just finished so I came over.' Rory replied, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

'Well don't I feel special, ditching a movie night for me.' Jess smirked, making her blush. She didn't reply just took a sip of her coffee and started eating the pie.

'Pretty quiet in here tonight.' Rory said, looking round there was only one couple in the corner, who looked like they came from out of town.

'Always is this close to closing, which is why Luke's trusted me to deal with it alone, he's gone to bed already.' Jess said.

'Oh a whole new level of responsibility.' Rory laughed. 'I could help you close up if you want.'

'Won't they wonder where you are?' Jess asked. Rory shrugged her shoulders.

'I told them I wouldn't be in late.' Rory replied.

'It's already ten.' Jess pointed out.

'Are you trying to get rid of me? Because if you don't want me to stay then just tell me.' Rory said sipping more of her coffee and watching Jess' expression.

'I want you to stay.' Jess said turning away from her gaze, and grabbing a rag to start cleaning the counter.

'Good.' Rory smiled into her coffee cup. 'Oh any spare food you have going I'll take as my payment.'

'Oh you will huh?' Jess smirked at her as the last two customers left after paying their bill.

'I promised I'd bring stuff back.' Rory said jumping off the stool.

'Better get to work then.' Jess handed her a cloth. 'You can wipe over the tables. I'll load the dishwasher.'

'Cool.' Rory smiled. 'Got any music down here?' Rory questioned, he nodded and pulled a small portable CD player out from the shelves under the counter, pressing play the diner was filled with the sounds of the clash.

When Jess returned from the kitchens, Rory was dancing round to the music, while mopping the floors. He chuckled at her and started stacking the chairs onto the tables.

'You're terrible at that, you keep missing spots.' Jess reprimanded. Rory frowned down at the floor, it was true that some spots were cleaned and others remained dry.

'I'm not that bad.' Rory said stubbornly.

'Here I'll do it.' Jess laughed reaching out for the mop, but she pulled it away.

'Oh no you don't, this is my job and I fully intend on earning that food I saw you put in a box for me.' Rory said.

'You can do something else.' Jess said reaching for it again.

'I like the mop, I can dance with it.' Rory said dodging him as he tried to get it again. She laughed loudly and started running round the tables, he followed. 'If you want it you'll have to force me to hand it over.'

'You asked for it.' Jess said chasing her round, grabbing her by the waist and tickling her. Somewhere in his mind he wondered when he'd become the kind of guy who tickled girls, just because he wanted to see them smile. She squirmed out of his grip, a grin splitting her face, but he caught her again and started tickling her, refusing to let go.

'Jess! Stop.' Rory laughed loudly.

'Not until you give up the mop.' He said holding onto her with one arm and tickling with the other.

'Never!' Rory said shrieking with laughter, but as he tickled her more she couldn't stop laughing.

'Ok! Ok. I give up, you can take the mop.' Rory said breathlessly. Jess stopped tickling her but kept the arm round her waist, though it was loose enough now for her to move away, only she didn't, instead she turned to face him and handed him the mop. Only inches apart, they stared at each other for a minute, neither able to move, neither wanting too.

'Jess! What's going on down there.' Luke's voice thundered from the stairs and they sprang apart, Jess returned to the counter and picked up the box of food.

'Sorry Luke, I was just helping Jess close up. I didn't know we were making so much noise. I should go.' Rory rambled. 'Uh so, bye Jess.'

'Here's your payment as promised.' Jess said handing her the box of food, and placing four coffees in the box, his hand grazing hers as he did so. She caught his eye, breath catching in her throat. 'Bye.'

'Yeah, uh goodnight and thanks.' Rory said as he opened the door for her since her hands were full. 'Bye Luke.'

'Bye.' He called. As she hurried down the street Luke turned to Jess. 'What was all that about?'

'Nothing.' Jess replied, finishing off the mopping with a small smile on his face.

'You've been gone ages.' Lorelai said as Rory came through the door, carrying the food.

'Sorry, I was helping Jess close up the diner.' Rory said putting the box down. 'There's uh coffee and doughnuts, burgers, some muffins and a bunch of other stuff in there.'

'You look flushed.' Lane said glancing up at her best friend.

'Yeah I was rushing home, didn't want the stuff to get too cold.' Rory replied. 'And you know mopping is very energetic.' Rory said turning away with a smile on her face.

A/N- Ok so I really hope you like it, review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Blueberry Nights

Chapter Four

_Drip, Drip, Drip…_Jess threw the covers off and got out of bed, walking over to the sink and turning the tap off properly. It had been dripping for the past hour since Luke had gotten up and turned it on, without turning it off properly. It was as he looked out the window that he saw Rory approaching the diner with her mum. Suddenly he didn't mind that the tap had woken him up, he simply grabbed some clothes and changed, making his way downstairs and grabbing the coffee pot, filling up two cups and handing them to the two Gilmore's as they sat at a table.

'Wow good service here.' Lorelai said then looked up and saw it was Jess who had served them their coffee. He stood there pen in hand ready to take their order.

'You want to order, or do you need a minute?' Jess asked, catching Rory's eye, she blushed slightly and looked down at the table, not going unnoticed by Lorelai.

'Uh no I'm ready, I'll have an omelette with bacon bit in it and extra bacon on the side and jack cheese, and a doughnut with sprinkles.' Lorelai spoke up, 'and keep the coffee coming.'

'Ok, Rory?' Jess wrote down the order and then turned to Rory who jumped a little when he spoke her name.

'Oh my turn?' She looked up at him, he smirked at her nervousness and nodded. 'Oh then I guess I'll have pancakes, with chocolate chips and plenty of syrup, um and I'll take a blueberry muffin for my bus ride.' Rory replied.

'Coming right up.' Jess said turning round and walking back behind the counter.

'Did I just see what I thought I saw?' Luke asked coming over to their table.

'Well that depends entirely on what you think you saw, because if you think you just saw Kirk ballroom dancing with Taylor through the town then probably not, though I wouldn't put it past either of them, but I'm sure I would have noticed, so really you're going to have to be more specific.' Lorelai said with a grin.

'Did I just see Jess? Working?' Luke asked.

'Yes you did.' Lorelai nodded.

'But it's before eight and I didn't ask him.' Luke said sounding more and more confused. 'He closed up last night and now he's starting before school?'

'I guess.' Lorelai said looking over at Rory. 'Though I hear he did have help last night.'

'Since when did Jess have a work ethic?' Luke asked as Jess returned with the food.

'Here you go.' Jess said placing the food down on the table. 'Luke I was wondering if I could push my shift back an hour this afternoon, I have this thing to do for school.' Jess said turning to his uncle.

'You're asking permission? Wait school, you have something to do for school?' Luke was growing more and more confused. Jess just shrugged his shoulders.

'We've got a assignment to do for our English Lit class, our groups get assigned today and then we're suppose to have a team meeting or something, it's stupid but it's a big part of my grade.' Jess said wishing he'd waited till later to ask, or better yet just not told him.

'Well then sure, do your school thing.' Luke agreed.

'Ok.' Jess nodded and started refilling coffee cups.

'Now I am really confused.' Luke scratched his head. 'Jess doesn't usually care about school, so what's caused this huge change?'

'Maybe he's lying.' Lorelai suggested.

'Mum he's not lying!' Rory said instantly.

'He could be.' Lorelai said truthfully, 'What makes you so sure he's not?'

'Because I just know, and besides Lane told me about that English assignment so he's not making it up, they really do have o have teams and meet up.' Rory said defending Jess.

'Right sure but that doesn't mean he's actually planning on going.' Lorelai replied. 'I'm not saying he is definitely lying, but it's a possibility.'

'You don't really think he's lying do you?' Luke asked worriedly.

'He's not lying.' Rory snapped finishing her food she got to her feet. 'I have to catch my bus, I'll see you later.'

'Rory?' Lorelai called after her, but she was already gone. 'I think I upset her.'

'She seemed mad.' Luke agreed.

'I didn't mean to make her mad, I'm just…worried.' Lorelai said making sure no one could overhear them.

'About?' Luke prompted, again Lorelai made sure nobody was listening before she spoke.

'About Rory and Jess.' Lorelai said. 'They seem to be really close, it's making me nervous.'

'You think there's something going on?' Luke asks. 'I thought she was with Dean.'

'She is and that's why this worries me, I don't think anything is going on but it could. I mean Rory would never cheat but I think there is a chance she's getting a little too close to Jess.' Lorelai replied quietly.

'You think she has feelings for him?' Luke asks, Lorelai shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't know, but maybe this whole working harder and doing school stuff is Jess trying to impress her.' Lorelai said worriedly.

'Jeez.' Luke shakes his head. 'I can't say I'm not pleased with the influence she has on him, but I'll have a talk with him and make sure he knows she's off limits.'

'Thanks Luke.' Lorelai replies.

'Sure.' Luke nods and goes back to work.

A/N- Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think, I love getting your feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

Blueberry Nights

Chapter Five

Jess glared across the table in the school library at one of the members of his team. Just five more minutes and he'd be out of there. By some weird coincidence, or maybe the teacher just had it out for him, Jess had been put in a team with Dean, Lane and a girl called Becky who did nothing but twirl her hair and giggle endlessly. The person receiving Jess' glare was Dean, who was currently talking about which book he thought they should study for their report, a choice that was irritating Jess.

'I'm really not sure if Robin Hood is the best option.' Lane said unconvinced, 'I don't really have that many book, and I haven't read that much other than of course music based stuff or things Rory got me to read, but Robin Hood?'

'Well I have it and I don't really want to go out and buy something for this.' Dean replied. 'What do you think Becky?'

'I don't really like reading, maybe something with a movie version.' She replied, Jess held back a groan and rolled his eyes.

'Oh I'm sure you have a better option.' Dean said sarcastically picking up on Jess' mood.

'One about one hundred.' Jess said slouching in his chair.

'So make a suggestion.' Lane said aggravated.

'Fine, how about Silas Marner by George Elliot?' Jess suggested the first book that popped into his head, mainly because he'd tripped over that one on his way out of the apartment to get to school this morning.

'I don't have that, do you think Rory has it?' Dean directed the question at Lane.

'She does.' Jess said without thinking.

'And you know that how?' Dean snapped.

'Just do, still if you don't believe me by all means ask her, and if all else fails we are in a library.' Jess said getting more annoyed.

'Yeah so?' Dean asks, Lane looks down a little, it's clear she understood Jess' meaning and is embarrassed for Dean that he didn't.

'They tend to loan books out to students.' Jess smirked.

'Is George Elliot your favourite author?' Lane asked trying to keep the conversation civil.

'Nope.' Jess answered.

'Do you have one?' Lane persisted, part of her wanting to find the good in him that Rory seemed sure was there.

'Yep.' Jess replied still glaring at Dean.

'Who?' Lane asked.

'Ernest Hemmingway.' Jess replied finally casting his gaze away from Dean.

'So why not do the report on one of his books, you probably know them quite well.' Lane suggested.

'Yeah I guess.' Jess replied.

'Dean you ok with that?' Lane asked, he nodded his head, Lane asked Becky and she agreed reluctantly.

'So Jess since you're the expert here, which do you think we should do?' Lane asked. Jess sighed a little.

'I'd go with A Farewell to Arms.' Jess replied. Everyone agreed, mainly because they wanted to get out of there.

'Great so that's all settled.' Lane jumped up from her seat and went in search of the book, coming back to the table a few minutes later.

'They've only got two copies.' Lane said holding them up.

'I have one.' Jess said leaning back in his chair.

'You two take them, I'll just see if Rory has a copy.' Dean replied.

'She won't.' Jess spoke up, putting away his notebook and books into his bag.

'What makes you so sure?' Dean spat out.

'She hates Hemmingway.' Jess shrugged his shoulders and got up from his seat.

'As much as I trust your judgement on my girlfriend, I think I'll ask her myself.' Dean snapped back angrily, getting up and walking out of the library, heading in the same direction as Jess was, after he'd agreed to meet Rory at the diner. Going though the door seconds after Jess he made his way to Rory who was sat at the counter reading a book.

'Hey, how'd the team meet up go? What book are you doing?' Rory asked turning to Dean after smiling at Jess who went behind the counter to start working.

'Meet up was ok, Lane's in my team.' Dean replied, leaving out that Jess was also in his team, which didn't go unnoticed by Jess who was listening in.

'Cool, so which book?' Rory said excitedly, it wasn't often she could talk to Dean about literature.

'We're doing A Farewell to Arms, so I was wondering if you had it, because I need to borrow a copy.' Dean said hopefully. Rory spun on her stool and faced Jess.

'This is your doing.' She said accusingly. Jess raised his arms in defence.

'Hey they asked me to offer some ideas and it was Lane who wanted to know my favourite author.' Jess defended with a smirk playing on his face.

'So do you have it?' Dean asked getting impatient. Rory turned her attention back to her boyfriend.

'No I don't, I hate Hemmingway.' Rory replied.

'I wonder who told you that.' Jess rolled his eyes.

'Shut up.' Dean said angrily. 'What are you trying to prove.'

'Nothing.' Jess shrugged, Rory shot him a look begging him not to provoke a fight, sighing heavily he dropped the rag he'd been cleaning with and faced Dean.

'Listen I have a copy upstairs, I've read it about twenty times so I pretty much have it down, you could borrow mine if you like.' Jess said, noticing the beaming smile Rory gave him as he offered.

'See now you've got a copy, plus you'll be able to read Jess' notes.' Rory said cheerfully.

'I guess, but I don't need notes, I'll just take the book.' Dean said through gritted teeth.

'Can't have one without the other.' Rory smiled. 'Jess writes notes in the margins of books.'

'Oh.' Dean nodded his head.

'I'll go grab it, just read around the notes if you want.' Jess said grudgingly, trying not to sound sarcastic, failing slightly.

'I really hate that guy.' Dean muttered once Jess had bounded up the stairs.

'He didn't do anything, he's actually helping you out.' Rory defended.

'He thinks he knows you.' Dean said clenching his fists.

'Dean.' Rory shakes her head slightly. Thinking about how Jess seems to know her better than anyone else, but not mentioning this out loud because she knew it would only spark another row with her boyfriend, before Rory could say anything Jess returns and tosses the book toward him, he catches it and starts flicking through the pages.

'Thanks.' Dean grumbles. 'I should go, you coming Rory?'

'Um no I'm meeting my mum here soon so I'll just stick around and have another coffee.' Rory replied.

'Oh.' Dean turned away from her, then back towards her again. 'Maybe I could stop by tonight, you could help me out with this thing.' He holds up the novel in his hand.

'Sorry but I don't think there is anything that could get me to read Hemmingway.' Rory replied, not mentioning that she'd read a Hemmingway book to impress Jess, seeing his disappointed gaze she felt guilty. 'But uh I'll call you tonight, maybe we could do something after school tomorrow.' Rory suggested. Dean smiled at her and agreed, neither of them realising that Jess was smirking at them since Rory mentioned that nothing could get her to read Hemmingway, except him, he thought with a smile.

'Ok, I have to go. I love you.' Dean leaned down and kissed her.

'Love you too.' Rory replied, waving to him as he left.

'Aw how sweet.' Jess smirked at her. 'You two are just so cute.'

'Jess.' She warned.

'So what was all that nothing could get me to read Hemmingway thing? I know you hate him and all but you read and liked the old man and the sea.' Jess smirked, she blushed slightly but didn't say anything, looking down at her coffee tiredly, Jess picked up on her mood and filled up her cup.

'What you thinking about?' Jess asked curiously.

'Nothing.'

'Here was me thinking you always had thoughts, since you're headed to the ivy league and all, I hear they encourage thinking.' Jess teased.

'Believe me it would bore you.' Rory shrugged, her mind wondering to helping Jess close the diner.

'Try me.' Jess prompted, but before she could talk her mum burst through the door.

'I hate Michel!' She shrieked the door banging loudly behind her.

'Tonight?' Rory looked up at Jess quickly. He nodded his head slightly before filling up a coffee cup for Lorelai, then disappearing into the kitchen.

'Child.' Lorelai greeted sitting on the stool next to Rory.

'Mother.' Rory gimmicked.

'You're not still mad at me are you?' Lorelai asked, taking a large gulp of her coffee.

'No, when was I mad?'

'When I said Jess may be lying.' Lorelai replied, realisation dawned on Rory's face, but quickly passed.

'I'm not mad, but for the record he wasn't lying, he's in a group with Dean and Lane.' Rory replied, Lorelai spat out her coffee.

'Oh what I wouldn't give to sit in on those meetings.' Lorelai laughed. Rory smiled a little, turning to her mum.

'Do you think Dean knows me?'

'What?' Lorelai looked at her daughter in confusion. 'Of course he knows you, you've been dating a long time, I think it's pretty hard to date someone that long without knowing them.'

'I guess.' Rory looked down at her coffee.

'Where's this coming from?' Lorelai asked worriedly.

'Nowhere, just something Dean said earlier but it's nothing, I'm being stupid.' Rory hopped down from her seat. 'I have a lot of homework.'

'Right, what do you want to do for dinner?' Lorelai asked, trying to brush off their previous conversation without worrying to much about it.

'Uh how about we order a pizza, I have a lot of work to and I have plans..' Rory trailed off seeing the expression on her mum's face. 'I have to go, see you at home.' Rory left the diner, closely followed by Lorelai who stopped her outside the door.

'Plans with Jess?' Lorelai quizzed.

'Just coming over to talk.' Rory shrugged. 'I have to go.' She added walking down the road, leaving Lorelai to stare after her. Lorelai went back into the diner and found Luke.

'That talk you're going to have with Jess.' Lorelai said standing outside the apartment door.

'Yeah?' Luke asked.

'Make it soon, because Rory's coming over here again tonight to talk to Jess, you know he's never got much to say how do they manage to talk so much?' Lorelai said angrily.

'Ok I'll talk to him.' Luke grumbled, Lorelai thanked him then left the diner, while Luke called Jess into the storeroom.

'What's up?' Jess asked folding his arms over his chest, he wasn't really a big fan of these heart to hearts.

'Jess what's going on with you and Rory?' Luke asked, Jess was surprised he wasn't expecting the conversation to be about Rory.

'Nothing.'

'Really, because she's here most evenings, you spend most of your free time with her. She has a boyfriend Jess, one that she loves and who loves her, so just don't go there.' Luke warned.

'I'm not going anywhere! I'm not doing anything.' Jess defended.

'Just back off a little, you've obviously been doing something because you've got Lorelai worried.' Luke shook his head.

'Maybe Lorelai should leave well enough alone.' Jess snaps back.

'Don't talk about her like that.' Luke shouts back.

'I'm leaving.' Jess walks out of the storeroom, storming through the diner, being followed by all the customers eyes as he does.

'Where are you going?' Luke demands.

'Out!' Jess shouts, slamming the door behind him.

a/n- I was going to have Rory and Jess' conversation in this as well but it was getting a little long. Please review, it's a great way to encourage writers.


	6. Chapter 6

Blueberry Nights

Chapter Six

Rory hugged her jacket around herself as she walked the streets of stars hollow, it was after ten but she'd had to wait till her mum had gone to bed before she could leave, because Lorelai had made her promise not to go out tonight to see Jess, she felt awful about sneaking out of the house and lying to her mom, but somehow this just seemed to be more important. As she neared the diner, she felt a hand touch her arm, she was about to scream when she saw Jess' face, relaxing instantly she smiled at him.

'You scared me, what are you doing out here? I was about to come see you.' Rory said, thankful that the dark night would mask the blush that came over her cheeks.

'I figured we could go someplace else tonight, Luke's getting annoyed, he warned me to back off.' Jess shrugged.

'Funny, I got the same talk from my mom.' Rory smiled shyly, looking at the ground, sensing that she was now unsure about staying out with him, he held up the bag in his hand.

'So I got blueberry pie to go, and some coffee.' Jess said trying to convince her to stay.

'Ok, where shall we go then?' Rory asked, Jess smirked at her and led her towards the bridge, where they sat facing each other and started eating the pie.

'So, there was something you wanted to talk about.' Jess reminded her.

'Right, there was.' Rory looking out over the water. 'It's nothing really.'

'But you've got me curious now.' He said catching her eye.

'I just wondered, do you think it's possible for someone that you've hardly known for any amount of time to know you better than someone you've been with for a while, or even someone who's known you your whole life?' Rory asked, hoping she was making sense.

'Yeah I do, my mom's known me my whole life and she doesn't have the first clue about me. Were you talking about anyone in specific?' Jess pried.

'No!' Rory shook her head, her voice raising a little higher than she'd meant it to. 'Ok so maybe I am.'

'Do tell.' Jess waited for her answer, subconsciously holding his breath.

'You know me Jess.' She looked at him. 'Better than I thought possible, you just look at me and know exactly what I'm feeling, you know me in a way that's so…I don't even know how to describe it.'

'I know you better than Dean knows you.' Jess prompted.

'Yes, and don't you think that's a little weird? I've not known you that long and I've been dating Dean for ages, shouldn't he know me better?' Rory asks, getting more and more confused.

'Maybe he's never taken the time.' Jess suggested.

'No, I mean Dean's a nice guy, he cares about me, he loves me.' Rory insists.

'How can he love you when he doesn't even know you?' Jess asked, she remains silent so he speaks again. 'Does he love that you've read The thirty nine steps, thirty nine times just because the number was in the title? Does he love that you need to drink a cup of coffee before thought become coherent? Does he love that when you're nervous you play with your hair? Does he love the way you bite the tip of your pen when you're studying? Does he love the flecks on gold in your eyes? Or the fact that you sometimes like to curl up and watch grease 2? Does he even know those things? Does he know how much your career means to you?'

'Jess.' She said his name just to get him to stop, looking into his eyes, her mind was racing with everything Jess had said, did he really notice all that about her? Tears started to fill her blue eyes, Jess reached out and brushed them away.

'Does he love you like I love you?' Jess asked, so quietly she almost didn't hear it. She took a sharp breath and looked at him, seeing the honesty in his face, it scared her. She jumped to her feet and stumbled backwards a few steps before regaining her balance.

'I shouldn't be here.' Rory backed away a little.

'Don't leave.' Jess stood up and took a step towards her.

'I can't cheat on Dean.'

'Then don't.' They both knew what he meant with those words.

'Ok.' She nodded her head. 'I'll end it tomorrow.'

'Does that mean?' Jess asked, unable to finish the sentence.

'I love you too.' Rory smiled before running towards her house, forgetting how late it was Rory burst through the door, smiling widely she slid down the door and sat on the floor to catch her breath.

'Rory? Are you ok? What was that noise? Have you been out?' Lorelai asked in quick succession, running down the stairs.

'I'm wonderful, the noise was the door sorry I woke you, and yes I did go out, I know I promised I wouldn't and I'm really sorry but I just had to.' Rory couldn't stop smiling, she got to her feet and walked towards her room, switching on the light.

'What happened?'

'What do you mean?'

'You go out on a school night, I'm guessing to meet Jess, and you come in with a huge smile on your face, tell mommy what happened.'

'I'm breaking up with Dean tomorrow.' Rory said sitting down at the table.

'Oh boy.' Lorelai sighed.

'What?' Rory asked.

'It's just if you're breaking up with Dean, and it has something to do with you and Jess, then something happened tonight and I just have a feeling it'll involve an oh boy.' Lorelai said, 'Continue.'

'Nothing happened.'

'Oh sure.'

'It didn't, I wouldn't do anything, I don't want to hurt Dean like that, and I know how much he's already going to be hurt, so nothing happened, we didn't do anything.' Rory replied.

'Do? Ok so what did you say? Because there has to be a reason you've suddenly decided to break up with Dean.' Lorelai persisted.

'He loves me.' Rory smiled, 'Jess told me he loves me.'

'Oh boy.' Lorelai took a deep breath. 'See I told you it would be oh boy worthy.'

'Mom!'

'He loves you?'

'Yeah he does, and I love him, I've never felt like this before.' Rory replied.

'Oh boy.'

'Would you say something else please.' Rory begged.

'Sorry I'm processing, I knew there was something there, but I thought it was a crush, mainly on his part and now you drop this on me, you hardly know him.' Lorelai reasoned.

'No, I've not known him long, I do know him, there is a big difference.' Rory replied.

'You're sure about this?' Lorelai asked.

'Yeah I am.'

'Ok then.'

A/N : Please review, it makes my day to read your comments.


	7. Chapter 7

Blueberry Nights

Chapter Seven

'Rory honey, I made coffee.' Lorelai called, knocking on her daughters bedroom door. 'Rory?' She called out again in a sing-song voice as the door swung open, revealing a fully dressed Rory.

'Morning mom.' Rory smiled, picking up her cup of coffee.

'Morning, so; how are you?' Lorelai asked a little unsurely. 'You still feeling how you did last night?'

'You mean am I still breaking up with Dean, yes I am.' Rory nodded, 'And I'm feeling a mix of overwhelming happiness and a really sick to my stomach guilty feeling.'

'Oh, so um everything about Jess?' Lorelai asked.

'I'm still in love with Jess.' Rory smiled as their was a knock on the door. Lorelai stood up and opened it, shocked to see Jess standing on the other side.

'Oh Jess hi, are you here to see Rory?' Lorelai asked uncomfortably. On hearing his name, Rory sprung from her chair in excitement.

'Um no actually, it's Luke theirs been an accident, an ambulance has taken him to hospital and he uh asked me to get you.' Jess replied, all colour drained from the elder Gilmore's face as he spoke.

'Jess what happened?' Rory asked stepping forward and putting a hand on her mothers arm. Lorelai stood frozen on the spot.

'It was a car accident, though I don't think their was anything accidental about it.' Jess replied, visibly shaken.

'Meaning?' Rory prompted, stepping forward and holding Jess' hand with her free hand.

'It was my father, he showed up here and him and Luke got into this huge thing, Jimmy wanted me to go live with him, after 17 years he decides to play daddy, I said no and him and Luke were shouting even louder, Jimmy stormed out and then Luke was out a while later and this car just speeds out from nowhere like it was waiting and it hits him, the Jimmy gets out looks at him and drives off.' Jess explains, his voice shaking.

'How; uh how is he?' Lorelai said finally finding her voice.

'The paramedics didn't say much but he lost consciousness right after he asked me to get you and there was so much blood.' Jess replied. As he spoke Lorelai swayed on her feet and fell to the ground.

'Mom?' Rory bent down next to her as she came round.

'I need to see him.' Lorelai said immediately, Rory and Jess both helped her to her feet.

'I think I should drive.' Rory said picking up the keys with shaking hands, they got Lorelai into the car and Jess turned to Rory.

'Are you ok?' He asked putting a hand on her arm.

'No, he's like a father to me.' Rory replied shakily.

'Come here.' Jess pulled her into a hug.

'How are you?' Rory asked, holding onto him tightly.

'I'm shaken and trying to hold it together but it's so hard, I've never had anyone in my life that I've cared about, now theirs Luke and suddenly something has happened to him and I feel like I'm loosing it.' Jess admitted.

'He'll be ok.' Rory promised.

'I hope so.' Jess replied. 'We should get going.'

'Yeah.' Rory nodded and got into the car.

!

They'd been at the hospital for seven hours before Luke woke up after surgery, they'd all gone in to see him and were thrilled that he would be ok, he had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks but he would be ok. Now Lorelai had gone in to talk to him, while the younger two sat in the waiting room.

'So a lot of drama today.' Jess said tiredly.

'Yeah, there was a bit.' Rory sighed. 'I'm so glad he'll be ok.'

'Hmm, it's really good news.' He added. 'Thank you for coming.'

'Sure, Like I said Luke's like a father to me.'

'Yeah me too.' Jess replied.

'Is it weird that we're in love when the same man is like a father to both of us?' Rory asked.

'No, I think it's ok since he's not actually my father or yours.' Jess replied. 'You still love me then.'

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's going to stick.' Rory smiled.

'Good to know.' Jess took her hand.

'Thinking about it though, would it be weird for us to be in love if my mom started dating Luke? Or got married, because then we'd be like step-cousins, and judging by my mothers reaction today I'd say there's more than friendship there.' Rory smiled.

'Well the way I see it, is we were in love first, so we have dibs and shouldn't feel weird.' Jess smiled.

'Good, so tomorrow I will definitely break up with Dean.' Rory replied. 'Plans got a little derailed for that today.'

'Yeah.' Jess replied a little distantly. Rory squeezed his hand and looked at him.

'So how are you?'

'My father ran my Uncle over in his car, it's been a very weird day, but Luke's going to be fine and the girl I love I can be with soon, so the days getting better.' Jess replied looking up as Lorelai approached them.

'Ok so that crazy nurse over there informed me very aggressively that visiting hours are over, I think she may get violent if we don't leave now, and I can't run from her because I'm wearing my cute boots, so up and out before I get lynched.' Lorelai said.

'How's Luke?' Jess asked.

'Oh you know, he's good, grumpy because he has to stay in hospital, and he asked me a favour which is just peachy.' Lorelai replied, marching them out of the hospital, noticing their linked hands.

'What favour?' Rory asked.

'Well it involves us taking in a boarder.' Lorelai replied as they reached the car.

'Huh?' Both Rory and Jess said at the same time.

'It's a two-fold request, he asked if we could help out in the diner a little so it doesn't have to close, so I said we would, and he doesn't want Jess staying alone in the diner, he's worried that Jimmy might come back amongst other things, so he's asked if we could take Jess in until he gets out of the hospital, and because I'm so wonderful I said yes.' Lorelai sighed.

'That's not necessary, really I appreciate it but I can stay on my own.' Jess replied.

'Sorry kid, it's non-negotiable, Luke said you'd resist but that under no circumstances was I to let you stay alone, he said to get Taylor involved if needs be.' Lorelai replied.

'Oh man.' Jess sighed.

'It's not perfect, I'd prefer the guy my daughter is in love with to be in a different house as well, but needs must so you can take the couch.' Lorelai said. Jess looked over at Rory.

'You told her?' He whispered.

'I tell her everything. Do you mind?' Rory whispered back.

'No, it makes it seem more real.' Jess answered.

'It is real.' Rory smiled.

The rest of the journey was in silence until they reached the diner.

'Ok diner boy go get whatever you may need and then come back down.' Lorelai said.

'Ok.' Jess nodded and got out the car.

'I'll help.' Rory offered immediately.

'Oh no you won't.' Lorelai shook her head.

'Why not?' Rory asked.

'Because of the very tall current boyfriend approaching.' Lorelai said, both Rory and Jess froze.

'Hey guys, uh what's going on?' Dean asked.

'Jess upstairs and pack.' Lorelai instructed, Jess nodded again and went inside.

'I think I'll go help myself to some coffee.' Lorelai said going into the diner.

'Rory what's going on? I heard Luke got in an accident.' Dean replied.

'He did, he's going to be ok though, just has to spend a few weeks in hospital recovering.' Rory replied nervously.

'And why is Jess packing, is he going back to New York?' Dean asked a hint of hope in his voice.

'No, he's coming to stay with us, Luke asked mom and she said yes. Dean we need to talk.'

'We are talking.' Dean replied.

'I mean about us.' Rory replied. 'I think we should break up.'

'What? Why?' Dean asked, Rory looked round uncomfortably.

'It's just I don't love you anymore, and I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you.' Rory answered.

'It's because of Jess right?' Dean asked, Rory nodded her head.

'Great! Well I hope the two of you are very happy together.' Dean yelled, stomping off down the street.

'How'd that go?' Lorelai asked.

'Bad, he's upset and should be but it was better than I thought it would be.' Rory replied as Jess came back holding his bag.

'Ok lets get you both home.' Lorelai said looking at the two of them, she got into the car leaving the other two on the sidewalk.

'So can I kiss you now?' Jess asked, Rory blushed a little and nodded her head, Jess leaned forward and kissed her, before taking her hand and getting into the car.

A/N- Hope you like, please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Blueberry Nights

Chapter Eight

'That's not fair.' Rory protested tossing the cushion she was holding at Jess as they sat facing each other on the couch the night he'd moved in.

'It's one hundred percent fair.' Jess defended, 'If you want to talk about unfair it's you telling me that Ernest Hemmingway's writing is a good bedtime story.'

'Hey all I'm saying is that whenever I hear it I fall asleep.' Rory shrugged her shoulders, grabbing her cushion back and hugging it to herself. 'You on the other hand are criticising an amazing piece of writing.'

'Oh please the words amazing and the fountainhead shouldn't even be in the same sentence.' Jess rolled his eyes.

'You know we're never going to agree on this.' Rory said getting off the couch, Jess stood up as well.

'Where are you going?' Jess asks grabbing her hands in his.

'It's getting late, I need to get to bed.' Rory said stepping closer to him.

'Without a goodnight kiss?' Jess said leaning in and kissing her, she smiles as he wraps his arms round her waist.

'Guys it's late keep it down…Oh!' Lorelai stops on the stairs as Rory and Jess spring apart. 'I forgot you two were together now, boy am I going to live to regret this.'

'We were just saying goodnight mom.' Rory blushed.

'Oh sure because words are so last weeks way of saying goodnight.' Lorelai scoffed. 'Rory say goodnight to Jess.'

'Goodnight Jess.' She smiled at him.

'Night Rory.' He smirked at her giving her a light kiss, Lorelai cleared her throat and Rory turned to leave, being marched into her room.

'Do I need to lock you in?' Lorelai asked as Rory climbed into bed.

'No.'

'Goodnight then.' Lorelai closed her door and let out a breath before heading back to the lounge where Jess was now laying on the couch.

'Ok, you have everything you need?' Lorelai asked.

'Yeah.'

'Good, just so we're clear when I am not down here you stay in the kitchen and the lounge, when I am down here you can go into her room but only if the door is open at all times, got it?'

'So I can't use the bathroom.' He asked innocently.

'Don't get smart with me.' Lorelai said going back upstairs. Jess let out a breath and went to sleep.

'You know you may as well just eat a bowl of sugar for breakfast.' Jess said browsing through the breakfast options as Rory filled a bowl with coco pops and chocolate milk.

'I tried that before but it goes into a weird paste with the milk.' Rory said pouring out some coffee.

'You're kidding?'

'Nope, besides you're starting to sound like Luke.' Rory warned.

'Pop tarts it is.' Jess smirked grabbing the box.

'Coffee?'

'Sure.' Jess nods and she pours him out a cup. 'You know I could have cooked something.'

'You cook! Of course.' Rory said wrenching open the fridge and pulling out pancake mix, bacon and eggs. 'Here you cook the bacon, eggs and make some pancakes, I think I can handle making the toast.'

'We've already got breakfast.' Jess said confused.

'Uh-huh so eat that fast and we'll have the cooked stuff with my mom when she comes down.' Rory said gulping down her cereal.

'Why?'

'Because you're my boyfriend now and I need my mom to like you, and food is the way to her heart, so come on fry something.' Rory demanded, picking up one of his pop tarts and eating it.

'You're crazy.'

'But I'm right.' She said getting the bread for the toast.

'Got any chocolate chips?' Jess asked, Rory nodded and opened a cupboard full of sweets and junk food. He raised an eyebrow but pulled out chocolate chips, maple syrup and some chocolate sauce.

'What's that for?' Rory asked.

'I'll make chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate sauce, then I'll cook the bacon in the maple sauce to go with the toast, and how does vanilla coffee sound?' Jess said watching the smile spread over her face.

'It sounds like I fell in love with the right guy.' Rory said taking the toast out and making more.

'Rory honey why does the house smell of food? Oh my goodness that thing is on fire!' Lorelai said coming into the kitchen just as they finished cooking and dished it all up, Jess switched the stove off and smirked.

'We're cooking.' Rory said proudly, Lorelai raised an eyebrow at her daughter. 'Well ok Jess is cooking, I made toast or at least half of it until I got distracted and burnt some so Jess took over.' She added then told her mom what Jess had cooked.

Lorelai looked sceptically at the food but then sat down at the table and started to eat.

'Whoa!' Lorelai said after trying it all.

'I know, better than Luke's!' Rory said triumphantly.

'Now I get it.' Lorelai said through a mouthful of bacon.

'Get what?' Rory asked.

'Why you're dating Jess, it's so your mama can get food.' Lorelai said. 'Ok so I'm going to visit Luke, you two check in at the diner please.'

'Sure mom.' Rory nodded wondering why Jess had gone so quiet. They finished their breakfast and started heading their separate ways.

'Thanks for cooking Jess.' Lorelai said forcing herself to be polite, though she had to admit she was starting to warm to him.

'Sure.' Jess nodded, Rory elbowed him in the ribs. 'Thanks for letting me stay.'

'Sure.' Lorelai nodded. 'Tell you what if you cook dinner tonight I may let you in the bathroom.'

'I'll go to the market then.' Jess smirked leaving Rory confused as her mom left.

'Hey, how's everything in stars hollow, is Jess being ok at your place?' Luke asked as Lorelai walked in.

'Let's catch you up,' Lorelai said sitting on the edge of his bed, 'Rory broke up with Dean because she's in love with your nephew who happens to love her back, so now they're dating.'

'Jess and Rory?'

'Uh-huh.' Lorelai nodded.

'Ok well then I guess I should find somewhere else for Jess to stay for a while.' Luke said taking in the new information.

'Uh no way, Jess is never leaving.'

'What?' Luke looked at her in confusion. 'You're kidnapping my nephew?'

'Yep.'

'Why would you want Rory's boyfriend to live with you.' Luke asked.

'Because he cooked breakfast this morning and no offence but it was the best breakfast I have ever tasted, and he's cooking dinner tonight and I just can't let someone who can cook that well out of my house.' Lorelai said with a grin on her face.

'You're crazy.' Luke chuckled.

'Yeah, but you love me.' Lorelai laughed.

'Yeah I do.' Luke said seriously and Lorelai fell off the bed, pulling herself up quickly and laughing nervously. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, oh yeah I'm just…good I'm good.' Lorelai fumbled over her words.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything.' Luke said quickly.

'No! You should have, I'm just crazy remember.' Lorelai said sitting back down taking his hand 'But here's the thing.'

'Yeah?'

'I love you too.' Lorelai said leaning forward and kissing him.

'Rory! Rory! Rory!' Lorelai yelled coming into the diner, Rory and Jess appeared from the kitchen to see what was going on.

'What?' Rory asked laughing as he mom pulled her into a hug and started spinning her round. 'What's going on? Did you eat some of Mrs Harpers pot brownies again?'

'Nope those are evil.' Lorelai said jumping up and down.

'Then what's got you so loopy?' Rory asked, Lorelai smiled widely and lifted her hand showing the sparkling engagement ring on her finger.

'Whoa! Where did you get that?' Rory asked looking at the ring. 'Did you rob a jewellers?'

'Nope, see apparently Luke's been in love with me for years and years and I have loved him for years and years but we were both to stupid and crazy to admit it, and so we never knew how the other one felt but when he got hurt I just knew that I had to tell him, but he beat me to it, he told me he loved me and so I told him and then we started talking about how long we'd loved one another, and he just got out this ring and told me he'd bought it three years ago because he thought I'd like it and was hoping one day he'd have the guts to propose, and he said we'd wasted enough time and that he loved me and didn't want to lose me, and he proposed and I said yes, so long story short I'm marrying Luke!' Lorelai said, Rory started shrieking excitedly and jumping up and down on the spot with her mom while the people eating at the diner started applauding and offering their congratulations, while Miss Patty made a run towards Babette's house

'Congratulations mom!' Rory hugged her mom tightly.

'Ok I have to go tell Sookie, so Rory, Jess you two are in charge of cooking a celebratory dinner that we will pack up and take to the hospital this evening, Rory since Jess is your boyfriend you're in charge of making sure he's presentable tonight, I want us all to dress up a little.' Lorelai said as Kirk hearing about Rory and Jess sprang from his seat to find Miss Patty.

'Ok you can count on me.' Rory smiled as her mom made it to the door and turned around.

'I'm getting married kid.'

'I know' Rory smiled.

'Ok so I don't think either of us guessed it would take a day.' Jess said turning to Rory.

'Nope, but we knew it would be soon, besides Gilmore's move quickly.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yep, I fell in love with you in less than a week.' Rory said kissing him, 'Come on, Caesar can handle this since half the customers just ran out to spread the gossip, we've got some shopping to do.' She said as she dragged him to the market.

A/N- Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
